The present invention relates to a bench.
Known benches of the type under consideration are comprised of a rigid carrier structure and a work board pivotable on the carrier structure.
One of such benches is disclosed in German Pat. publication No. P 3106 692.1. In the bench described in this publication the work board is adjustable to various operating positions only when it is clamped between two pivots. Such a clamping in the proximity of bearings is relatively loadable. Therefore the work board has only an actual loadable operating position. This operating position is the position in which the work board can be supported on the rigid carrier frame or on clamping means, such as removable vises, connected to the frame. The disadvantage of known benches is that the work board and the clamping means are never utilized simultaneously under normal loading.